Devil's Advocate
by Ishmael1
Summary: A day in the life of Shadaloo.


Balrog was relieved that no one had tried to kill him.

When Shadaloo had fallen it was every man for himself. A fighting tournament had gone disastrously wrong and , the leader of Shadaloo, had been killed. Without its central figure the once mighty syndicate immediately fell in on itself. For a brief, mad moment during the confusion Balrog had considered trying to grab the reins of power for himself. He soon decided, however, that taking control of a large organization required careful planning and wasn't something that should be rushed into. Balrog had often acted without thinking but even he knew that trying to steal Shadaloo without a plan was crazy. Instead Balrog embezzled as much as he could and ran before the authorities and rival syndicates could finish pulling Shadaloo apart. Although the severance package he had taken for himself was only a small percentage of Shadaloo's spoils it was still seemed a good way to end his career as hired muscle.

Then the impossible happened and Bison returned from the dead. One of Bison's ultimate goals was immortality but Balrog had dismissed the idea. While Shadaloo had accomplished things that were incredible Balrog had thought there was no way back for Bison after he had been incinerated. Nobody lived forever, and Bison seemed to have proven that old adage when his body burnt to dust from the inside out. But then a few months later Bison resurfaced and began rebuilding Shadaloo as if the end of his life had been nothing but a minor inconvenience. One of the first steps Bison took was to re-hire Balrog as an enforcer. Balrog had been nervous when he first learned that his former employer whom he had robbed and left for dead was looking for him. The missing funds, however, were never mentioned. So much of Shadaloo had been stolen or confiscated during Bison's absence that it appeared as if the money Balrog took was never traced back to him. In many ways Balrog felt he was as lucky as Bison was after his resurrection.

Now Balrog was back to spending his days training in the gym of yet another secret base that Shadaloo had hidden throughout the world. Although it wasn't the life of ease he wanted he didn't mind where he was currently. The pay was decent even when he didn't have any assignments and working out was something he was naturally good at.

Again and again Balrog hit the punching bag as he worked to keep up the right mix of strength and speed in his blows. The muted impact he felt through his gloved hands built up to a constant, reassuring rhythm. While Balrog viewed boxing as a means to an end instead of something he enjoyed for its own sake he had spent so much time practicing that it had become a comfortable routine. His training was such a part of his life that even his recruitment into Shadaloo had occurred while he was in a gym.

Balrog could still remember the workout he was engaged in during that first meeting. Although that gym was older and the equipment was weathered and stained Balrog still practiced moving his body in the same manner and still repeated the same combination of punches. Only that time he stopped in mid-session when he realized he wasn't alone. A group of severe looking men had entered the gym and stood in a ring around him. The clanking of the chain that held the bag Balrog had been hitting was the only sound in the gym. The men in dark suits that circled him were as silent as the grave. Balrog took a look at the men around him and waited.

"You are not concerned," a voice called out. "Why is that?"

"These guys ain't cops because they aren't shouting out orders or trying to arrest me," Balrog replied. "Dudes look more like they're in the mob or something. But whoever they are, if they wanted me dead they would have started shooting the moment they got here. Instead, they got in near me and I don't worry about anybody I'm close enough to hit."

"Huh, confidence and a good reading of your opponents," the voice said, "I'm impressed."

The ring of suits parted as a man appeared in the gym. The first time Balrog saw Bison he had thought the leader of Shadaloo looked ridiculous. Dressed in a red uniform that was a mix of military and metal plating he was a bizarre contrast to the everyday world surrounding him. While his choice in clothes didn't impress Balrog he felt it would be a mistake to dismiss him right away. First, there was a massive body beneath the uniform. This wasn't a weakling who was over-dressing to make up for what he lacked physically. More importantly, the men in suits scrambled out of the way when he walked past. Not only did the group of goons answer to this man, they were scared of him. The man in red wasn't dressed that way because he was crazy, he was dressed that way because he was powerful enough to do whatever he pleased. Balrog sensed a good opportunity and no matter what this militia man looked like this was someone who could be worth getting to know.

"I am Bison, supreme leader of Shadaloo." Balrog had heard of the organization. Friends of his who were criminals had told him of a secret cabal that controlled illegal activities all over the world. Tough men talked about the organization in whispers, as if they were afraid of even saying the name Shadaloo aloud. Balrog had thought it was a superstition thought up by people who spent their lives being paranoid but not only was it real, the man in charge was addressing him. Still, he wasn't going to back down now.

"Yeah, so?"

"I saw the fight that caused you to be barred from boxing." Bison was now standing quite near, although most of his features were obscured by the low brim of his hat. "You displayed a brilliant mixture of strength, resourcefulness and the determination to win. It was an amazing thing to see."

This man known as Bison ran an empire that stretched across the world. He commanded respect from some of the worst people alive. Governments were united in their hatred of him. And he was a fan of Balrog's old boxing career.

"Seeing as how I got my ass banned because of that fight I don't know how brilliant it was," Balrog replied. "So what are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to take my measure of you," Bison said as he looked Balrog in the eye.

Balrog had managed to keep his cool during this odd meeting but Bison's eyes nearly tripped him up. When Balrog was a child there was a blind man in his neighborhood that he hated to be around. The blank, glazed eyes of the old beggar were so unnatural that they scared the burgeoning street tough more than he would ever admit. Bison's eyes had those same dead qualities but were far worse. They were empty white orbs, as if something vital to what makes a person was missing from inside him. Balrog felt his stomach clench but he didn't know if Bison noticed the wave of surprise and childish fear that had run through him. There was no reaction to be seen in the eyes of Bison. There was nothing to be seen at all.

After staring at him for a moment -which was still far longer than Balrog was comfortable with- Bison broke into a large and unpleasant smile. "As for your final victory in the ring, you demonstrated that you had the desire for victory regardless of what others may say. While that bout may have cost you your boxing career it opened up a much greater opportunity in Shadaloo. Will you put that unharnessed power to work for me? Join Shadaloo and you can have more than you ever dreamed of."

"This is some job interview," Balrog muttered. Now that the conversation had moved back to tangible ideas like money and work Balrog felt more comfortable. "I feel like I'm making a deal with the devil here but... why not? This might work out. I just hope you can deliver, 'cause I can dream big."

"There is no end to what I am capable of."

Bison was true to word, he gave him that. If there was a way to gain power and profit Shadaloo was involved. A lot of it wasn't pretty but it was all one big hustle as far as Balrog was concerned. Everyone from countries to corporations had no problem exploiting people so if that was the way the world worked Balrog figured it was better to do the exploiting than to be the chump on the receiving end. So far that line of thinking had turned out pretty well for Balrog. He was working for a seemingly indestructible man who paid very well for good work. The money and status that Balrog had accumulated while with Shadaloo was far greater than anything he could have achieved legitimately. The only drawback to life with Shadaloo was the people he worked with.

"Ugh, but you stink. You are never pleasant to be around but your stench is overpowering when you've been sweating."

"That's because I work for a living instead of spending the day getting my nails done. So what's up Vega?"

When Balrog had first met Vega he had dismissed the Spaniard as a little crazy and more than a little vain. Listening to some pretty boy go on about how awful everyone was compared to him was not Balrog's idea of a good time. But then it dawned on Balrog that everybody in Shadaloo was the same as Vega. Shadaloo wasn't built on teamwork, instead it was a constant power struggle built on greed and self-interest. The discipline that controlled Shadaloo existed because most everyone was too scared to admit what they truly felt. Vega was the only person who had the confidence in himself and his abilities to say what was on his mind. Once Balrog understood where Vega was coming from it allowed them to get along in their own way.

"Commander Bison wants you to report immediately for an assignment. You are to accompany Bison when he visits someone known as Lord Edwards."

"He wants me for a bodyguard job?" Balrog said as he grabbed the punching bag to keep it from swinging. "Sounds good. Let me hit the shower and I'll be there in a minute. So is this supposed to be some sort of fancy get-together with this Lord guy? Do I need to break out my tux?"

"I am not certain what the occasion is, but Bison stated you were to dress as if you were going to a tournament. Those were his specific orders."

Balrog paused for a moment then shrugged. "Whatever. He's paying, I'm playing."

The pair made an odd contrast. Bison was dressed in his self-styled uniform which was draped in a heavy cloak. He stood quietly and waited as the Shadaloo transport ship flew over English countryside. Balrog fidgeted in an old set of training clothes. He had been forced to rush through his shower so he still felt slightly damp and his hands itched from the wraps that had been covering them. Why did Bison want him around some VIP, especially dressed like this? This seemed like a job Vega would be perfect for instead. Balrog wanted to ask why he was picked for this mission but he didn't want to bring it up directly. Unlike so many of the underlings who toiled anonymously for Shadaloo, Balrog had never been nervous about speaking to Bison. Others viewed Bison as an almost supernatural figure but Balrog knew better. Although he didn't understand all the tricks Bison used Balrog knew he was still dealing with someone who was once a normal person like everyone else. That didn't mean, however, that he wanted to ask questions that might sound stupid. The last thing Balrog wanted to do was come across as if he were complaining or was too incompetent to do the work.

The pitch of the engine noise changed as the transport slowed and began its vertical descent. A large manor came into focus on the monitors. As the cruiser settled onto the helipad Balrog saw an opportunity to learn more about his charge.

"Let me guess, that place has been the family home of this Edwards guy for generations."

"Edwards is a thug who tried to buy his way into society. The title of Lord is nothing but a designation Edwards received when he bought the estate. You could be Lord Balrog of the Manor if you purchased the land once the current owner is gone."

"So there's a chance Edwards won't be around for much longer?"

"Depending on how this meeting goes," Bison smirked, "it's a very good possibility. But no matter the outcome Edwards is a fool with delusions of grandeur and should be treated as such."

"Gotcha." Now Balrog understood why Bison wanted him along. The aristocratic manner of Vega wasn't needed here. Instead, this mission called for someone who would intimidate and possibly fight everybody he came across. This wasn't a meeting, it was a shakedown.

A stodgy butler met them at the door and welcomed them in. Bison strode through the hallways while Balrog swaggered behind him. If he was there to cause trouble Balrog figured he might as well play the part. The butler ushered the pair into a room in which the walls were covered with paintings.

"Please wait here," the butler said, "Lord Edwards will be with you momentarily."

"Thanks Jeeves," Balrog replied.

Balrog hated to wait, even when there was a reason behind it. Edwards delaying them was nothing more than a bit of one-upmanship. Even the room they were in was designed to show how impressive Edwards was. Balrog didn't know much about art but he recognized that the paintings weren't there to be admired, they were trophies bunched together as a display of Edwards' wealth. If this was the person they were dealing with it was no wonder that Bison wanted Balrog to be as uncouth as possible. If Bison was either perturbed by the wait or impressed by the art he didn't let it show. Instead he silently waited, his shell white eyes seeming to look at both nothing and everything.

Several minutes later Lord Edwards came into the room. He was a tall man with a grey beard that was as sharply trimmed as his clothes. The butler, carrying a tray with two glasses of white wine, trailed behind him. "Ah, Bison, it is an honor and privileges to have you visit my home." Edwards took a glass from the butler's tray. "Would you join me in a glass of seyval blanc? English wines may not have the best growing conditions but they do have character."

"This is not a social call." Bison ignored the butler when he offered up the glass.

"Don't mind if I do." Balrog snatched up the glass, drained it in one gulp and placed it back on the tray. The butler gave him a brief, hard look over his half-spectacles before turning and leaving the room. When he first saw that stuffed shirt of a butler Balrog had wondered if he would be able to get a rise out of him or not. That quick frown made Balrog feel as if he had successfully done his job.

"As always, you are a man of business," Edwards said. "So why have you come all this way to speak with me personally?"

"The plasma drive."

Balrog had heard of the device but he had never paid it much attention. The plasma drive was just one of a dozen proposed devices that Bison funded that might be used in a manner similar to his Psycho Power. From biogenetics to cyber technology to computers designed for military and business use, there was little in the sciences that Shadaloo wasn't interested in. Part of that came from Bison's megalomania and his obsession with immortality. Everything from ancient occult rituals to cutting edge technology was exploited if they could advance Bison's aims. Balrog suspected that some of it also came from Bison being the type who simply liked gadgetry. Others were content to purchase the latest cellular telephones but Bison collected items that had the power to destroy a city. At least that's what Balrog thought when he tried to picture Bison as a normal person instead of an enigma who was so driven that he had become disconnected from the regular world.

"Oh yes," Edwards replied. "One of the subsidiaries you control worked on the drive with one of the subsidiaries I control, if I recall correctly."

"Your engineers only worked on the casing material, they should never have known how to build a full model. Recently, however, I heard that you were in possession of a working plasma drive. Now how is that possible?"

"Bison, you should never trust the information you hear in rumors. Truth is, I don't own a plasma drive. I sold the drive last week. It didn't even work properly but my buyers were still interested in acquiring a prototype even it was flawed. Do you see how easily misinformation can be spread?"

"Do you really think you can insult Shadaloo like this?"

"Not at all, but this battle has been a long time coming. Look around Bison," Edwards waved his wine glass about for emphasis, "look around at all these beautiful paintings and refined culture. Only men with the vision and control we have could appreciate... no, could be entitled to these things. We have taken crime and built empires for ourselves. You and I are rare men indeed. We are men who reach for the sky! Too bad our ambitions caused us to finally become enemies. It is a shame I never had the chance to challenge you at one of your fighting tournaments. Perhaps I should sponsor one of my own after you are gone. Since we are modern day emperors it's only appropriate we hold blood sports for the masses. At least you will have the honor of dying by my hands in such pleasant surroundings. It will be a fitting end for a man I think of as an equal."

"You and I are nothing alike," Bison replied.

The air around Bison simmered with energy as the edges of his cloak billowed. Every painting in the room simultaneously burst into flames.

"My paintings!" Edwards yelled. The glass he had been waving about as a prop fell from his hands. "You madman! What are you doing?"

"Art is nothing but a failed attempt to capture emotion in a tangible form. But because of my Psycho Power the inherent suffering of existence constantly pours into me. The shadow captured in a painting is nothing compared to the pure emotions I revel in. Life and death itself runs through my veins. You can only grasp for the idea of power by collecting these trinkets but I am power. What need do I have for art? What need do I have for you? It's time for you to die Edwards."

Balrog was watching the two fighters move in towards each other when he noticed a flicker of movement behind him. Twisting around, he barely avoided having something large and heavy crash down on his head. Responding with a counter-punch, Balrog slammed his fist into the face of his attacker. The butler, his glasses and nose shattered, stumbled backwards and collapsed to the ground. Balrog looked at what the butler had been wielding and saw a spiked metal ball on a long handle embedded in the floor.

"A mace? Damn, man, you came at me with a mace?"

Balrog stopped his tirade when he realized the sound of fighting behind him had ended. The fires that Bison's Psycho Power had started had spread to the walls behind the paintings, causing the entire room to be ringed in flames. In the center of the inferno was Bison. Edwards, bloodied and crumpled, was held up by the grip Bison had on the front of his jacket.

"Mercy Bison," Edwards gasped. "I-" The pleas of Edwards stopped when Bison flung him to the floor.

"After everything you ask for clemency? Humph, a coward like you could never stand against me," Bison growled as he stomped his foot into the small of Edwards' back. Turning to Balrog, Bison said, "Take him to the psychic interrogation chamber. Once all the relevant information has been pulled from his mind toss him out the bomb bay doors." Bison smiled down at Edwards. "You claimed that your might would allow you to eventually touch the sky. Instead it's your weakness that will finally give you that opportunity."

Two days later Balrog found himself back on board Bison's personal airborne transport. To one side of him, stripped to the waist and wearing a face mask, stood Vega. Balrog didn't know why Vega thought it was a good idea to limit his field of vision during a fight but he had seen so much superstitious behavior among athletes during his boxing and street fighting careers that he didn't think much about the odd behavior of those around him anymore. Behind them were six agents of Shadaloo. Even though the sextet was heavily armed they were also martial artists who had worked their way up the rungs in Shadaloo because of their physical strength. All of them wanted the position vacated by Sagat and were hoping this assignment would give them the chance to show their mettle. In front of them all stood Bison.

Something that always struck Balrog about Bison was the overlord's height. Bison was a tall, powerfully built man who would look very impressive when put next to an average person. But the higher ranks of Shadaloo were filled with giants who were packed with muscles. When the four Grand Masters used to stand before the assembled throngs of Shadaloo Bison was easily the smallest. Even though Bison could levitate he never felt the need to artificially raise his height just to appear taller to others. His belief in his right to command was so absolute that the question of how others perceived him never entered his mind. No matter his height Bison looked down on everyone around him.

"The methods by which Edwards was able to gain access to detailed information concerning the plasma drive have been found and neutralized. Further investigation has discovered that Edwards was in such a rush to make a profit that he inadvertently sold the plasma drive to an undercover ICPO agent. The more we learn, the more obvious it is that eliminating Edwards was an act of mercy. The plasma drive is currently being hidden at a NATO base off the coast of Norway where it will be reverse engineered. The plan is to go in, destroy this mock plasma drive and leave as quickly as possible. This is a small base, quartering only fifty or so soldiers. The eight of you should be more than sufficient for dealing with them."

Balrog felt his ears pop as the transport dropped out of the clouds and began a rapid descent. Invisible to radar and packed with equipment that could jam an array of communications and weapons systems, the Shadaloo ship was every inch the hidden fortress that the NATO base was. A pulse of energy from the ship's portable psycho drive created an electromagnetic flash that overcharged the electric systems on the base. The unprepared soldiers on the ground ran for cover as the transport roared in for a landing.

"I expect nothing but victory," Bison said. "Do not disappoint me."

While the Shadaloo soldiers charged the base Balrog stayed behind to take care of the any of the unarmed crew that were still outside on the landing strip. Unlike sanctioned fights where Balrog was forced to obey the rules this was a wild free for all. Blood flew as Balrog chased down and beat one straggler after another. For Balrog it was a very good day.

"Having fun?"

"I'm good." Balrog gave one last punch to a soldier sprawled out on the tarmac to make certain he was unconscious. "You already take care of that piece of junk we came here for?"

"Edwards' folly is burning even as we speak." Vega nodded to a warehouse burning on the other side of the island. "Unlike others, I know how to complete a task. If those troops we brought along were anything but toy soldiers they would have finished securing the base by now. Instead, it seems they ended up having trouble with some opposition. Some very charming opposition."

"Is that right?" One bit of common ground Balrog and Vega shared was their leering appreciation of women.

"Oh yes," Even though his features were obscured by his mask Vega's face still radiated smug delight. "Even better, she's an old acquaintance of ours. Shall we go greet her? It would be rude to keep a lady waiting."

"Why not?" Balrog said as he stepped over the bloodied soldiers at his feet. "These guys ain't exactly the life of the party. Let's hope she's more fun."

The duo returned to the transport to find standing on the gangplank. His arms were crossed and the expression on his face was unreadable. It was impossible to tell if his eyes were looking at the successful destruction of the plasma device or the base where his troops had met stiff resistance.

One of the Shadaloo troopers limped back from the base. Slung over his shoulder was a woman dressed in a uniform and jacket. Although her head was down the ox horns her hair were tied up in were still visible.

"What do we have here?" Balrog said. "If it isn't Little Miss Supercop."

The Shadaloo soldier ignored Balrog and Vega and moved toward Bison. "Commander Bison, my mission was a success. While the others in my group failed I not only defeated but captured this ICPO officer." The Shadaloo trooper looked pleased with himself even though one side of his face was starting to swell from bruising.

"Your view of success is a poor one. Not only did you not secure the base as per my instructions you failed to secure your so-called prisoner," Bison replied. "You didn't even notice she's conscious."

Chun-Li sprang to life, rolled out of the Shadaloo soldier's grip, and nimbly landed in a crouch. Surprised by her sudden revival, the soldier scrambled to grab her again as if he were trying to retrieve a dropped ball instead of a skilled opponent. A sharp kick caught the soldier during his lunge. The soldier's hand flopped backwards on his arm when Chun-Li's foot broke the bones in his wrist.

As the Shadaloo soldier tumbled to the ground in shock Chun-Li watched her remaining enemies. The three most dangerous members of Shadaloo surrounded her. Balrog and Vega circled; each looking for the opportunity to strike but neither willing to make the first move. Even though her arms were heavy with exhaustion Chun-Li pulled herself into a neutral bow stance and waited. The stand-off broke when Bison laughed.

"If you thought you would have the opportunity to get your second wind while being carried by that incompetent I employ you are sadly mistaken. It's a pity that you will share your father's fate of dying so far away from home."

Chun-Li's head snapped around to look at Bison. The leader of Shadaloo smiled when he saw her scowl.

"What a magnificent look of determination. You aren't scared at all. But what will you do next child?"

Chun-Li spiraled her hands down to her stomach. Balrog and Vega moved to stop her when a globe of light began to swirl between her open palms. But before the henchmen could reach her Chun-Li pushed the collected energy down toward the ground. The chi burst exploded on the cement with a blinding flash.

Spots swam before Balrog's eyes. Even though he could barely see through the purple and blue after reflections from the blast Balrog could still tell that Chun-Li was gone.

"Hmm," Bison said, "it seems she staged a tactical withdrawal. Since our primary goal has been completed it's time we did the same. My showdown with that heroine will have to wait."

"But Commander, she can't be far away!" The Shadaloo soldier had pulled himself to his feet and was cradling his broken hand. "She must be hiding among those palettes or somewhere else close by. It would only take a moment-"

Vega grabbed the thumb of the Shadaloo trooper's injured hand and twisted. "Or it could take all day. As we speak every soldier in Europe is headed towards this island. Time is not on our side. Instead of questioning our commander's decisions you should be grateful you are allowed on the return flight."

The three leaders of Shadaloo entered the VTOL with the soldier hobbling behind. Rescuing the agents defeated by Chun-Li was never discussed or even considered. Both success and failure received their just rewards in Shadaloo. As the men went their separate ways in the ship Balrog fell in beside Vega.

"I don't know about you but I didn't even break a sweat. That was an easy way to spend the day."

"Too easy," Vega replied. "Even though the last exhibition did not end well I do hope that the commander decides to hold another tournament soon. Without the proper opponent how can I prove my superiority? Like any artist, a warrior needs a proper stage on which to perform."

Bison's fascination with fighting had always seemed like an odd quirk to Balrog. Instead of proving his authority through military parades or thundering speeches, Bison sponsored street fights. It didn't matter what style of combat they used, as long as there were two skilled competitors Bison was enthralled with watching them square off. The thrill of combat was so overpowering that Bison occasionally jumped into the ring even when he had nothing to gain from the battle. During those fights the reserved look Bison often retained was dropped. Every kick and punch he landed on an opponent seemed to bring Bison a great deal of personal satisfaction. His preoccupation with martial arts even extended to the inner circle he maintained in Shadaloo. The kings of Shadaloo weren't tacticians or other types of leaders; instead they were men who were good at physically overpowering others.

"It has been awhile since we had a decent fight around here. But I don't know how superior you're going to look if you're squaring off against a green monkey or whatever other damn fool gets an invitation."

"This is true," Vega sighed. "Fighting those disgusting opponents who somehow qualify for competition is more demeaning than anything. The closest thing I've seen to a worthy foe lately was that little slip of a girl and we crossed paths with her purely by accident."

"Yeah, her," Balrog nodded. "Hey, I need to see Bison about something. I'll catch up with you later."

"You're going to walk through the ship while still wearing your fighting gear? At least you are picking a good time to speak with Lord Bison; with all the chaos he's caused recently he should be in a very good mood."

Balrog found Bison standing in the center of the bridge. Even though his direct orders weren't needed for the return flight Bison viewed himself as such a figurehead that he usually could be found in any place of authority and control.

"Hey boss man, something is bothering me about that mission."

"Are you also concerned about not chasing down that Interpol girl?" Instead of turning to Balrog, Bison continued to stare out over the bridge.

"Nah, I'm not worried about her. What I don't understand is why you aren't worried. You looked downright happy when you saw how pissed she was." Part of Balrog told him that asking Bison about this was a very stupid idea. But since Bison enjoyed posturing after a triumph Balrog thought this would be a good opportunity to learn a bit more about the man he worked for.

"Ah, that," Bison smiled. "Tell me, what do you know about my Psycho Power?"

"I don't know the details but I know it's some evil stuff."

"Yes it is. With Psycho Energy mere thoughts become power. But not just any thoughts, it is negative emotions that fuel Psycho Power. Hatred, fear, sorrow... all feelings that are as horrible as they are common."

Bison motioned to a monitor that showed a small Scandinavian city the ship was passing over. "Look at them. This world is filled with people who live in terror of their own weakness and disgust for anything they perceive as a challenge. The simple route is to give into despair. Psycho Power will never run dry when so many people can do so little. That is also why Shadaloo is so strong. Those that realize how quickly the masses give in can do tremendously well for themselves. That is what allowed you to so easily move up the ranks. Your self-centeredness and complete lack of empathy make you a model of what drives this organization. That is also why no actions were taken over the embezzling you performed during my death."

"So you know about that." Balrog felt ill. Although Bison seemed to be complimenting him on his theft there was a good chance he was testing Balrog or sadistically playing with him until he decided to bring the hammer down. Trapped thousands of feet up in the air, Balrog knew he had to choose his words carefully so he didn't end up sharing the same fate as Edwards. Denying it would be foolish and Bison hated sniveling so Balrog decided his only course of action was to be honest. "Yeah, I took it. Like you said, I thought you were gone so I figured I might as well have the money since you weren't going to take it with you."

"Precisely." Bison finally looked at Balrog and grinned. It was a smile that brimmed with pompous satisfaction but was tempered by those inhuman eyes. "You had no way of knowing that I would actually return. Since loyalty to a dead man is absurd you chose the only option that made sense. Your limited loyalty and greed are the natural and easiest route to take. Those are the sort of qualities I am looking for to further my ambitions."

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment," Balrog wasn't certain if he cared for Bison's idea of praise but it was better than the alternative. "But what does any of this have to do with that Interpol chick?"

"There are three types of people in this world. Most do not have the courage or the resources to do anything. They are like animals that only live to be devoured by larger beasts. Then there are those who will exploit the weakness of the masses. Control over others is easy to claim when you have no scruples. Both of these groups serve my ends. The weak are simply another resource to exploit and those parasites that live off others create despair and strife that fuels my Psycho Power. It is the third group that intrigues me. Most people will run and hide but there are those that stand up to oppression. Not only do they have principles but they have the willingness to fight for their beliefs. As long as there are those who cower at their own shadow I will never die. But because my Psycho Power feeds off negativity heroism can affect it like a poison. Good, by the very nature of what it is, can truly win out in the end."

"Wait a minute, Shadaloo is filled with the best equipment and people money can buy. You're telling me all that can be brought down by thinking happy thoughts?" Balrog pinned one of his gloves beneath his arm and yanked, freeing his hand. "You don't believe that crap, do you?"

"Even though I reject the idea I still respect its results. Self-sacrificing heroism may be laughably naive but it's the simplicity of the thought that gives it a purity of vision. That is why fighters such as that young woman fascinate me. People with that rare combination of courage and ability could destroy me utterly with their bare hands."

"You like them because they could kill you?" With his free hand Balrog tugged off his other glove. "Damn, you aren't sounding like the careful guy I signed up with."

"Humph, I hardly have a death wish," Bison snorted. "Instead, I know that if I am going to rule the world my sovereignty must be unquestioned. I will never be all-powerful if I do not overcome that which is beyond me. Only after I have faced those heroes who would oppose me and crushed them utterly will everyone truly fear me. Once I have stamped out courage only the meek and the brutal will be left to serve my ends." Bison looked at the monitor that showed the expanse of land that he now stood so far above. Something that almost looked like human emotion could be seen on his face. "When no hope remains then the world will be subservient to me in both body and soul."

As the ship flew on Bison continued to stare at the viewer and dream his terrible dreams. Balrog frowned as he headed off the bridge. Although he had received an answer Balrog had also heard a lot more than he had expected. Where did Bison see the armies of Shadaloo in his vision of a new world? Or, more to the point, where did he see Balrog? The role of the hero was out of the question and years of training and trouble had put Balrog in the role of victimizer instead of victim. So if Balrog was in the second category why wasn't Bison concerned about him? Did Bison think that a combination of fear and whatever rewards he handed out would be enough to keep everyone in line? The world Bison wanted to create wouldn't be one that would fall in line behind a single overlord. Instead, it would be a world where anyone with enough strength and ruthlessness could take control for themselves. Or was Bison hoping for that conflict and chaos to keep his Psycho Drive running and keep himself amused?

Balrog couldn't guess what Bison thought and wasn't even certain if the leader of Shadaloo knew himself. What Balrog did know was that Bison dreamt of a world where someone like Balrog could thrive. In that sort of world nothing would be out of reach, even the throne that Bison coveted. Could Balrog reach that high? Could he run an organization that had conquered the world and could he beat a man who had spent a fortune on becoming indestructible? Balrog didn't know but he knew he would have to try. He had achieved far more in his life than anyone had expected of him so he saw no reason to stop now. Besides, as he had told Bison when they had first met, Balrog was also someone who had big dreams. For now Balrog would stay with Shadaloo. Once Bison had achieved his goals it would be much easier for Balrog to achieve his.


End file.
